


Journey

by Flammenkobold



Series: Flammen's Azu Week [1]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Self-Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Azu Week Day 1:  Confidence - Affirmation -Self-love
Series: Flammen's Azu Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151543
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: The Heart of Aphrodite





	Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Azu Week Day 1: Confidence - Affirmation - **Self-love**

The hardest thing on the way to becoming High Priestess of Aphrodite was to learn to love herself fully, to look at all her flaws and mistakes and accept them as parts intrinsic to her own self, things that made her whole. 

Loving Aphrodite was easy, her presence always a comfort to Azu. Loving others was not always easy, especially not when they had done unforgivable and unspeakable things. Loving herself was still more difficult because she had to face herself every single day. 

But to really earn her status as High Priestess, Azu could not withhold love from herself.


End file.
